


Leaving

by Blankfreeze1958



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Beautiful Golden Fools, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Sad, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:04:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blankfreeze1958/pseuds/Blankfreeze1958
Summary: Jaime is shipping off again





	Leaving

"Cersei." He huffed as he entered her bedchamber breathlessly early one morning. He'd come running to tell her what he'd learned just moments before; he was being sent to the North that night. He'd thought he'd have weeks with her but Robert was sending he and a small group of others up early to take care of any treacheries along the way.

Cersei stood looking out her window at the city below. When she turned to face him, Jaime's heart nearly stopped. He'd caught her just after she'd woken up. He barely ever got to see her in the morning. The sun illuminated her golden mane and cast a warm glow on her fair skin. Her cheeks were rosy from her warm bed and she was still in her nightclothes. He could see her nipples through the thin fabric and he felt himself consumed by want for her.

"What is it?" She asked, harshly and expectantly, though she was surprised to see him so early.

Jaime didn’t answer for a long minute, too caught up in looking at her. Her hair was wavy, he noticed. She must have just taken it out of a braid. Oh, he wished she would have waited so he could have done it for her. He loved the feeling of brushing out her hair, running his hands through her smooth locks, smelling the lavender.

“What?” She asked, sounding rather annoyed.

Jaime snapped out of it. _Gods_, he thought, _It's early to be so scornful_. And yet, he felt his cock stir at the turbulence in her voice. “I just… I just came to say goodbye.” He said sadly. “Robert is sending me and a few others up tonight."

“He’s not leaving for another fortnight.” She said, trying to hide the concern in her voice.

Jaime nodded. “They’re sending us up early to clear up any trouble.”

Cersei bit her lip and crossed her arms. “Very well.” She sighed after some time. “Thank you for informing me. I wish you a peaceful journey and a safe return, Ser Jaime.”

Jaime hung his head. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he was disappointed at her apparent indifference. Jaime bowed to her. “Your Grace.” He said softly before turning to leave. But then he heard her again behind him.

“Brother.” She said.

He whipped around and she was there now, so close to him. He took her by the waist, fully expecting her to hit him, almost imploring it - he’d grown rather fond of the feeling - but she didn’t and he was just as happy for that, too. She pulled his head down to hers and their lips crashed together. He pushed her back against the wall and she moaned, nails scraping over his scalp. He pulled at her night dress, stretching the fabric of her neckline down so he could kiss the tops of her breasts, and then move up her neck, sucking and biting hard. He wanted to leave his mark on her, especially now that he was leaving. Let Robert see it, let him. She was his.

Cersei shoved him back, but he moved upon her quickly, taking her wrists in his hands and pinning her to the wall, his body flush against hers. She arched her back, ever the lioness, pressing her chest to his, each of them trying to command the other, bend the other to their will. Their teeth clipped each other as they kissed, fighting for dominance. The very act of breathing seeming trivial now, cowardly even.

Jaime was hard in his breeches and Cersei could feel him against her. He pushed himself into her, hoping for more friction than he was receiving. He knew she was wet for him. Jaime tore at the back of her nightdress, the intricately stitched fabric tearing with a satisfying rip as the seams pulled apart one by one and her breasts spilled out. He reached for them, but she slapped him across the face. The surprise of it his cock twitch.

He shook the sting off and took her breasts in his hands, a throaty growl escaping him. He kneaded her breasts, rolling his thumbs over her nipples and squeezing them until she moaned for him. She kissed him then, moaning into his mouth and biting his lip hard. He was consumed with desire. He held her at her chin with one hand and forced her mouth open with his tongue. Her hand travelled down his chest and to his waistline, scraping over him and squeezing his erect manhood, eliciting a whimper from him.

Ignoring the way his body throbbed for her, he tore at her dress again, wrenching it down and over her hips until it fell at her feet. He followed quickly behind it, kneeling on it as he spread her thighs and buried his tongue deep in her cunt. She gasped at the feeling and moaned loudly, her hands running through his hair until she was pulling at it, the pain only serving to embolden him. She overwhelmed his senses, and he wondered how he would live without her for the months he would be gone. Nothing in this world was like Cersei. Nothing could taste like her, smell like her or feel like her. There was nothing better, nothing he wanted more than her.

He sucked hard on her clit and she nearly screamed from the pleasure of it, falling forward and onto her knees, pushing him down onto the ground and pulling at his breeches, clawing his thighs until his manhood sprung from his pants, dripping and aching for her.

She took him in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head of his cock and making him quake. He wanted his breeches completely off, and he wanted to be buried deep inside of her. She was teasing him, her hand on his balls, squeezing him just enough to make him burn, to make him see spots. He wouldn’t last long this way. He grabbed her by the backs of her thighs and pulled her up and over his cock. She mounted him and he was inside of her in an instant. They moaned at the feeling and Cersei pulled roughly at his shirt.

He rose, allowing her to strip it from him and then moved to suckle on her breasts. He nipped at her, making her gasp and grab fistfuls of his hair as she tipped her head back. He moved up to her neck again, sucking hard and making her roll her hips, riding him roughly. He stroked her hair, brushing it to the side so he could press his lips to her ear, nibbling and kissing her there because he knew she liked it. She ground her hips harder, faster, rougher into him until he felt himself quiver.

"Cersei." He gasped.

She took his hand and brought his fingers to her mouth, taking two of them and sucking on them greedily as she rode him. Jaime groaned at the sight of it. He would conjure up that vision of her every night he was away. 

"Gods, Cersei, I love-" He began but she slapped him.

"Don't." She snarled. She didn't want to hear it, not when he was leaving her.

Jaime was desperate for her, desperate for more. More, more, more, always more with Cersei. He grabbed her wrists then and rolled them over, moving faster inside of her. She moaned deeply and he pressed himself flush against her, feeling her softness. He always marveled at how someone so outwardly jagged could feel so marvelously soft.

"Harder." She ordered him and he obeyed.

She angled herself so that he hit her deepest spot, wanting him to make her hurt. She wanted to feel him there long after he was gone.

"Fuck me." She growled. It wasn't enough. It wasn't fair that he would leave her here.

She scraped her nails harshly down his back. She wanted to mark him as well. She wanted to make him hurt too. They should hurt together. They should be the same always. But they weren't and it wasn't fair. She felt so much rage and so much pleasure all at once and it was too much. He pounded into her and she tightened around him, squeezing him within her. He groaned and they came as one, Jaime crushing her against him as she dug her nails into his arms and bit down hard on his shoulder, pulsing around him, drawing every last breath from his lungs as he pumped his seed into her.

They each let out one last grunt before coming down, quivering and clinging to the other, a tangle of raw nerves.

"I love you." He breathed, lips pressed against her ear.

"Don't." She scolded him.

He stroked her hair back, cupping her face in his hands. She wore a satisfied look on her face but her eyes... Jaime knew those eyes. She was sad. It seemed that he was the only person who could tell.

"Don't." She whispered, repeating herself.

He kissed her cheek softly and then her forehead before nuzzling her nose. He continued stroking her hair all the while.

"Jaime, don't." She breathed, choking on a sob.

She didn't want him to be like this. She didn't want him to be gentle. She wanted him to fuck her and leave so he would be just like every other man she'd ever known - every other man in the world as far as she was concerned. She didn't want to think about him while he were away. She didn't want to care. But it was Jaime. And though she could try, she knew he would never be just another man. He was her brother, her lover, her mirror. He was as much a part of her as she was him.

"It's alright." He soothed, kissing away tears she hadn't even realized were falling.

Her cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. Why did he have to be so _good_? It was infuriating.

"Let me up." She growled, pushing at him.

He didn't budge.

"Get off!" She yelled, palms slapping his shoulders. He wouldn't.

He kissed her all over trying desperately to console her but she wouldn't hear it. Then, he pressed his lips to her ear as she scratched at him, tearing at his skin. He would take all of her pain, whatever she felt was fair to give him, he would take it without question, no matter how it marred his body, how it pained his heart, he would take all of it for her.

He whispered to her, "I know it's not fair."

She froze.

"It's not fair that you have to stay here.” His words were gentle in her ear.

He understood. And then she felt stupid because it was Jaime. Of course he understood. She brought her hands up to his, still on her cheeks. He leaned closer and kissed her softly, his tongue moving across her lips. She parted them for him and he deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue to hers, drawing it in a slow circle, as hot on her as his body was pressed against her. Equal parts comfort and arousal. She brought her hands up, running her fingers through his hair, gripping the back of his neck and holding on to him tightly. He wanted to give her all of himself. He would do whatever she wanted.

They kissed slowly, comforting each other. When he pulled away it was to look upon her. He smoothed her hair back once more and took in her beauty, her mane tousled from sleep and sex, her eyes dark green but gleaming and framed by thick, tear-drenched lashes. Her lips were red and swollen from kissing and her skin was rosy from the heat of their bodies pressed together.

"You are so beautiful." He told her, stroking his index finger down her cheek.

She shut her eyes and felt it, rough and muscular, even his _finger_, just like the rest of him, as it travelled across her skin.

"I can't go anywhere without you." He whispered. "Not really."

And she opened her eyes to look at him.

"You're a part of me." He said. 

She was still, quiet. He just watched her think.

"Don't die without me." She whispered, her voice hoarse.

That was always the scariest thing about Jaime going away; she could be without him for some time if she knew he was coming back to her, but if he were to leave her in this world without him she would rather be dead too.

He smiled. "Never." He said softly.

He rolled off of her and pulled her into his arms so she could rest her head on his chest while he stroked her hair.

"I told you." He said, "We're the same soul. As long as you keep safe so will I."

He squeezed her tightly. Jaime was the only one who could make her break this way. She would never crack for anyone else, never so much as flinch. And though he could break her, he was also the only one who knew how to put her back together. Nobody else could even dream of it.

Cersei lay there on his strong chest, combing her fingers slowly through the coarse hair on his pectorals. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly, running his hand over her back.

She looked up at him and shook her head. She had hurt herself. She ached between her legs, but it made her glad. He would be with her for a while longer.

Jaime kissed her forehead.

"Come here." He said, drawing her up and leading her to her bed by her hand.

She lay on her back and he on his stomach next to her, running his hand over her; her breasts, her chest, up to her neck where he saw the now-purple marks he'd forced into her skin. He pressed his lips to her softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

She shook her head, tears suddenly stinging her eyes as she realized how much he truly cared for her when nobody else in the world had shown her she was worth anything.

"Shh." He soothed, stroking her hair back from her forehead, his touch as gentle as a feather.

"Jaime?" She said softly, her voice hoarse.

"Mh?" He hummed.

"You love me." She stated it and it made him smile. She _did_ want to hear it.

"I do." He whispered. He leaned over her and kissed her as tears ran down her cheeks. "I love you." He said against her, barely pulling away enough to say it before he pressed his lips back to hers.

They kissed until Cersei felt him hard against her again. She took him in her hand without breaking their lips, rolling her thumb over the head of his cock and making him moan against her. He held her tightly now, both of them propped up on their side, facing each other. He reached down and brushed his finger over her clit and she clung to him, whimpering, begging for more. He smiled against her lips as he touched her. She was so wet, so open for him.

"Can I taste you one more time?" He asked. She nodded and he kissed her cheeks, taking away all her tears before moving down her body, kissing and caressing her all over. He made his way down to her cunt and kissed her there softly, making her gasp.

He was mesmerized by her. He watched her face as he flicked his tongue over her, teasing her until she huffed and grasped his hair.

"Jaime." She sighed.

He gave in easily and she wrapped her legs around his head, pressing him against her. He wished they could stay there forever. He took in all of her, paying attention to every detail. All the sweetness of her, every sound she made, every little whimper and moan and breath, the way her hands felt; delicate fingers pulling on his hair. He paid attention to absolutely everything about her as if he didn't have all her little idiosyncrasies etched into his heart already.

He made her come, great waves, crashing through her body, blurring her vision, making her ears buzz, and she reached for him to hold her as she shook through it. And he did. And then she took him inside of her again. They were far more gentle this time, rocking slowly back and forth as if they were a ship on a calm sea. They laced their fingers together, holding on as tightly as they could until they couldn't.

Jaime came first, moaning into her mouth as he spilled inside of her once more, hands on the back of her head. The feeling of him filling her that way pushed her over the edge as well and she squeezed him tight with every muscle in her body, commanding all of him closer, every part.

He panted in her ear and when he could manage it, he swept her hair out of her face and kissed her with all he had left.

He was shaking as she whispered in his ear, "I love you, Jaime."

It was all he'd ever needed to hear. He buried his face into the crook of her neck and _she_ held the back of _his_ head now, running her fingers gently through his hair, letting him come down slowly.

He let out one single sob, one melancholy whimper as he pressed against her. He _had_ her and she was everything he could ever want, but to leave her was like ripping flesh from his body. She was truly a part of him.

She held him, as sweetly as she ever had, and kissed his temple. He stayed there, breathing her in until he heard the sound of trumpets in the courtyard. It was time to go.

He pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily, as if in pain - he was in pain - and he gave her one final "I love you.”, his voice strangled and throaty.

The utter agony in his voice made her heart hurt. They were hot, pressed together, and Cersei fought back angry tears now.

_Why, why, why?_

Jaime was the only person in the world that could make her feel anything at all. And he forced her to feel things even if she didn’t want to. And that wasn’t fair either, she thought. Not when he was leaving. And she felt herself grow angry again, but he was gone and so all she could think to do was to cry. She clutched her pillow to her chest and cried, for him, for her, it was the same.

But when she rose from bed several hours later, still naked, still burning from him, she found herself sure that he would come back to her. He would not dare die alone. He would not go without her. When their time came, they would go together, in each other’s arms. They would go as they lived; as one.


End file.
